1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a signal transmission system, and more particularly, to a signal transmission system and a signal transmission method.
2. Related Art
In general, a signal transmission system uses a termination scheme in order to transmit a signal at a high speed. The termination scheme may be classified into a center-tap termination configuration and a high-tap termination configuration.
In the center-tap termination configuration, a voltage level of a signal to be transmitted is increased or decreased by a predetermined level on the basis of a voltage level that corresponds to one-half a voltage level of a power supply voltage. In the high-tap termination configuration, a voltage level of a signal to be transmitted is decreased by a predetermined level on the basis of a voltage level of a power supply voltage.
FIG. 1 a schematic circuit diagram of a conventional signal transmission system. In FIG. 1, the signal transmission system 1 includes the center-tap termination configuration having a transmitting unit TX connected to a receiving unit RX through a channel 10. In addition, termination resistors RT are connected between the channel 10 and a power supply terminal, and between the channel 10 and a ground terminal. Here, the center-tap designation refers to the arrangement of the termination resistors RT between the channel 10, the power supply terminal, and the ground terminal.
FIG. 2 is a schematic circuit diagram of another conventional signal transmission system. In FIG. 2, the signal transmission system 2 includes the high-tap termination configuration having a transmitting unit TX connected to a receiving unit RX through a channel 20. In addition, a termination resistor RT is connected only between the channel 20 and a power supply terminal. Here, the high-tap designation refers to the arrangement of the termination resistor RT between the channel 20 and the power supply terminal.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, the channel 20 is used as a signal transmission path between the transmitting unit TX and the receiving unit RX and provides for low pass filtering, which deteriorates signal transmission characteristics. For example, with a signal transmitted at a high speed, the channel 20 functions as a low pass filter to decrease a slew rate of a transmission signal, but deteriorates a high frequency component of the transmission signal, which results in increasing a jitter component of the signal. Accordingly, since it is not possible to compensate for the effect of lower pass filtering by the channel 20, signal transmission efficiency is lowered.